Aprendiendo a Limpiar
by SasoDei156
Summary: Konan se ha cansado de hacer los deberes domesticos de la cueva Akatsuki ,así que decide tomerse una semana de vacaciones, ¿podran los chicos aprender a limpiar y no morir en el intento?
1. Vacaciones

Hola a todos!!!

Bueno, bueno aquí les traigo una nueva historia que se me ocurrio de una manera extraña, ja, ya saben todo se le puede ocurrir a una escritora loca como yo en los momentos de limpieza a fondo de su casa XD bueno este fic tiene mas comedia que nada =3 espero les agrade, no habra parejas XD lo siento…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Aprendiendo a Limpiar"

By: Dark

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y los Akatsukis no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama

Capitulo 1.- Vacaciones

-¡Desorden...solo desorden!-

Se repetía una y otra vez la única chica de aquel grupo de asesinos rango S que habitaban en una cueva; las últimas semanas Konan había estado pasando la mayoría del tiempo limpiando todo desastre que hacían sus compañeros.

-¡Konan, Tobi le hecho encima el helado a Deidara!..Otra vez- grito Sasori desde la cocina

-¡Ya voy!- grito fastidiada la peliazul que había terminado de limpiar la sangre que Hidan había dejado en el piso.

En la cocina...

-¡Maldito Tobi voy a matarte, un!-grito histérico- ¡Y tu Danna suéltame!-

-Si no te calmas no te suelto- mirándolos tranquilamente, sentado en una silla y teniendo atrapado con sus hilos de chackra a su aprendiz

-¡No sempai, Tobi es buen chico y no lo hizo a propósito!-

-Ya vine, ¿Dónde esta el desastre?- pregunto fastidiada la peliazul que acaba de llegar

-En el piso, en Deidara y un poco en la mesa- respondió tranquilo el pelirojo

-Bien- suspiro pesadamente- a limpiar-

-Oye Konan Hidan ya volvió a ensuciar la sala- dijo Kakuzu entrando a la cocina

-¡No es cierto! – el peliblanco entro a la cocina detrás de Kakuzu y manchando el piso con sangre –Bueno si es cierto-

-¡Argh! ¡Konan Kisame volvió a mojar la habitación con su maldita agua!- dijo molesto el Uchiha que entraba a la cocina todo mojado

-¡Fue sin querer!- grito entrando a la cocina

-Oye Konan, necesito tu ayuda con algo- dijo Pein entrando a la cocina tranquilamente

-¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Ya basta!- grito la peliazul ya molesta, asustando a sus compañeros y saliendo de la cocina

Todos, sorprendidos y un poco asustados la siguieron hasta llegar a la sala donde estaba tranquilamente Zetsu.

-Konan... ¿Que pasa?- pregunto el pelinaranja

-¡Voy a decirte que pasa!- tiro todos los artículos de limpieza cerca de los pies del líder -¡Ya estoy harta! ¡Harta de que sean unos malditos dependientes, que no sepan limpiar sus desastres, y de que ni su propia ropa sepan lavar!- grito aun mas histérica-¡Ya basta!-

-Calma Konan- trato de calmarla Kisame

-¡¿Qué me calme?! ... ¡Como diablos quieres que me calme si me traen como su maldita sirvienta!-

-Tranquila, esto no volverá a pasar- dijo el pelinaranja

-No pero si enserio limpia la sangre de Hidan que se ve horrible en el tapiz del sofá que costo mucho dinero-

La peliazul miro furiosa al tesorero de la organización tomo un florero que tenia cerca y se lo arrojo cerca de la cabeza. Kakuzu alcanzo a esquivar el florero.

-¿Tienes idea de cuando costo ese florero?-

-¡Avaro, tacaño desgraciado!-

-¡Genial! ... Konan asesina es agradable- dijo burlón el Jashinista

-¡Tú cállate (censurado) masoquista!-

-Oye Konan calma- dijo el pelirojo

-Respira profundo- le siguió el pelinegro

-Y cuenta hasta diez- finalizo el líder

Konan sin más remedio obedeció, respiro profundamente y contó hasta diez lentamente, los volvió a mirar ya algo calmada.

-¿Ya te calmaste? –pregunto la parte buena de Zetsu- o todavía no- contesto la parte mala

-Ya...- suspiro

-Konan-san se enojo con Tobi, Tobi es un buen chico-

-¡Cállate!- gritaron en unísono todos los chicos

-Bueno ya que la loca de Konan se calmo ¿podemos seguir con nuestras actividades?- pregunto el pelirojo

-¡No todavía no maldita marioneta de Gepetto!- grito de nuevo Konan

El pelirojo la miro sorprendido y algo molesto

-¡Solo les diré una cosa! –Hizo una pausa y prosiguió-No seguiré limpiando la cueva-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron de nuevo en unísono

-Lo que oyeron- sonrío- me tomare una semana de vacaciones-

-una… ¿una semana?- repitió asustado el pelinaranja

-Así es ¡Una Semana!- sin mas que decir se retiro enojada a su habitación

Un silencio incomodo reino en la sala donde se quedaron los 9 chicos con cara de "¿WTF?" y mirando el camino por donde se fue Konan. Así se quedaron por un rato hasta que el silencio se rompió.

-Ahora si la ca...mos- dijo el peliblanco-¡Todo por tu culpa Kakuzu!-

-¡¿Mi culpa?!- Respondió el ojiverde -¿¡Acaso yo dejo regada toda esa sangre!?-

-Ya no peleen- dijo en voz baja el líder

-¡No, no... La culpa la tiene Tobi por echarme encima el helado, un!- grito el rubio mirando furioso al ya nombrado

-Pero...Tobi es un buen chico-

-¡Ya silencio!- grito Pein dejando de nuevo a todos en silencio –Este si es un dilema... pero tratemos de mantener en orden la cueva-

-Y... ¿Cómo se hace eso?- pregunto el Uchiha

-Ok... – suspiro- esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé... mejor tratare de tranquilizar a Konan- camina hacia la salida pero antes de salir escucha un "uuuy" de parte de todos, voltea a verlos con un tonito carmesí en sus mejillas –Eso… ¡a que se debe!-

-No a nada, un- sonrío el rubio y se fue junto con Sasori que de igual manera sonreía burlón

-Si, a nada- dijo en tono burlón el peliblanco que igual se fue junto con su compañero

-Tsk... – sin tomar importancia a los comentarios de los demás, salio de la sala en busca de la peliazul

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Estará bien dejarlos solos?...son unos desobligados pero igual los quiero- se decía a si misma Konan quien se encontraba sentada en su cama –Pero no, deben aprender a ser ordenados, y si para eso tienen que sufrir que así sea- se levanto de la cama y camino hacia su armario – Y será mejor irme de aquí por que puedo caer en alguno de sus chantajes...-

La peliazul había decidido irse de paseo por diferentes lugares, quedarse en la cueva podría causar problemas, desde caer en una de las trampas de sus compañeros o que la culpa de verlos sufrir le gane y termine haciendo los deberes caseros de nuevo. Alguien toco a la puerta...

-¿Quién es?- preguntó la chica

-Soy yo Konan...- respondió el pelinaraja desde el pasillo

-Que quieres – dijo secamente

-Quiero hablar contigo, ¿Se puede?- Respondió en tono triste

La peliazul suspiro pesadamente y ya sin opción camino hacia la puerta y la abrió, dejando ver a Pein.

-¿Sobre que quieres hablar?- Lo miro aun seria

-Konan, se que estas molesta por que te dejamos todo los deberes de la cueva pero...- volteo hacia el interior de la habitación y vio la poca ropa que Konan había sacado – ¿Te vas a ir?-

-Si, no quiero caer en las manos del chantaje o la culpa- contestó

-Pero... pero Konan no puedes irte...-

-Claro que puedo solo mírame- contesto tajante, ignorando al pelinaraja y regresando a lo que estaba haciendo

-No puedes dejarme aquí, solito y con ellos... moriremos sin ti-

-Lo siento pero ya estoy decidida, además no es difícil hacer la limpieza- dijo mientras guardaba su ropa en una mochila

-Konan no por favor- rogó el líder

-He dicho no- termino de guardar las cosas necesarias en su mochila y salio de la habitación con Pein detrás de ella

-¡Konan!- le gritaba Pein

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la sala aun seguían los demás Akatsukis a excepción de Sasori, Deidara, Hidan y Kakuzu.

-¿Crees que Pein logre convencer a Konan?- pregunto Kisame a su compañero

-No, la verdad no creo, cuando Konan se enoja se enoja- contesto el de los ojos carmesí

-Konan-san no es así, no se enoja tan fácil y menos con Tobi, Tobi es un buen chico-

-Mejor cállate Tobi- dijo Zetsu

Segundos después entra Konan con Pein detrás de ella, aun.

-Que no y punto- dijo la peliazul quien se detuvo un momento y miro a los demás

-¿Konan-san se ira?- pregunto con inocencia Tobi

-Solo durante mi semana de vacaciones Tobi- miro a Pein- bueno me voy- sonrío – traten de no hacer explotar la cueva- sin mas camino hacia la salida

-¡Konan!- grito el pelinaranja pero la nombrada ya se había, ido

-Es debe ser doloroso, te dejo habando solo –dijo con tono de burla el Uchiha quien de inmediato sintió la mirada asesina de su líder –Ok me callo-

Pein llevo sus manos a su cabeza en señal de desesperación –Bien, todo va a estar bien, tranquilo Pein esto no es nada- pensó –solo, tenemos que evitar hacer desorden- dijo en voz baja, y su atención fue llamada por el sonido de algo frágil rompiéndose en el frío suelo.

-Tobi idiota rompiste el jarrón favorito de Konan- le regaño Zetsu

-UPS…perdón, Tobi no quería-

-¡Será una misión completamente imposible!- grito desesperado el pelinaranja que salio corriendo de la sala hacia su habitación.

Continuara...

Espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo nwn nos vemos la proxima, dejen reviews OwO onegai.


	2. Repartiendo Deberes

¡Hi!

Neee aquí les traigo el capitulo 2 de este fic XD que me alegro muchísimo que les haya gustado nwn muchas gracias por su bellos reviews y…bueno antes de dejarlos con la lectura, advierto XD hay demasiadas locuras y algo de OoC en algunos personajes ._. que digo en algunos OwO en todos los Akatsukis XD que digo me gusta mucho cambiarles su personalidad, especialmente a Itachi pero es para generar la comedia que quiero poner en mi fic en fin los dejo OwO

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Akatsuki me pertenecen, exactamente para evitar obligarlos a hacer estas babosadas que leerán a continuación uwú, pero le debemos mucho a Kishimoto-sama por crear a todos estos personajes

Capitulo 2.- Repartiendo deberes

Pasando unas horas de estar solo en su habitación, meditando lo sucedido el líder de la organización regreso a la sala donde, extrañamente estaban todos; mirando la televisión.

-Bien- suspiro –Es hora de…-noto que nadie le hacia caso -¡Hey!-todos seguían igual, furioso camino por detrás de la televisión y la desconecto

-¡Oye!- gritaron todos en unísono

-¡Cuando yo les hable tienen que hacerme caso, que por algo soy su líder!-

-Bueno, has captado nuestra atención, habla que el programa estaba bueno- dijo Itachi

-Hay cosas mucho mas importantes que estar viendo Tinker Bell- dijo aun enojado –Como es posible que siendo asesinos rango S vean eso- pensó

-La trama de esa película es tierna, un…además…-

-Además Deidara se parece a Tinker Bell- dijo en tono de burla el jashinista

-Eso…-capta el mensaje -¡Nani!... ¡Estupido Hidan te voy a…!- grito furioso el rubio, levantándose de su lugar pero fue atrapado por los hilos de chakra de Sasori -¡Danna! Oye no iba a hacer nada, un-

-Mera precaución- contesto con tranquilidad el pelirojo

-Bien, bien ahora que tengo su atención…- continuo hablando Pein, pero fue interrumpido

-¡No!...Tobi quería saber de quien era la muñequita de música-

-¡Como decía!...viendo el dilema en que nos encontramos, sin Konan, tenemos que tratar de no hacer tanto desorden y de no manchar ninguna tapicería- dirigió su mirada hacia Hidan

-Jm, entendí tu indirecta- hizo un leve puchero

-De eso se trataba…Hidan debes tratar de hacer tus rituales en un lugar donde no manches tanto, ¿entendido?-

-Tsk...Bien-

-Bueno- suspiro- Ojala sobrevivamos en esta semana

Al día siguiente, la cueva se mantenía en tranquilidad, no había tanto desorden, hasta que…

-¡Mis esculturas no son piratas, maldito Tobi, un! ¡Te vas a arrepentir de haber dicho eso de mi arte!-

Una serie de explosiones se escucharon dentro de la Akatsukicueva.

-¡Deidara estate quieto ya!- gritaba el marionetista

-¡Tobi es un buen chico!-

-¡Bueno mi…!-

-¡Deidara!- le interrumpió Pein que acababa de llegar, un tic en su ojo se hizo presente al notar el desastre que había hecho el rubio en su fútil intento de asesinar a Tobi

-Ya se quedo en estado de trauma- dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su líder

-Y ustedes tres están en problemas mas tu Tinker Bell- dijo burlón Itachi recargado en el marco de la puerta

-¡Oye no soy Tinker Bell, un!-

-Y tu a que hora llegaste- pregunto Sasori mirando al Uchiha

-Ahorita que escuche los gritos y que vi a Pein salir de la cocina como el correcaminos-

-Y ahora que lo dices yo por que voy a estar en problemas si yo no hice nada- asesino al pelinegro con la mirada

-Solo por estar aquí con tu novia la rubia, Sasori- sonrío

-Bien- suspiro- ¡Los cuatro a la sala…Ahora!- ordeno furioso el pelinaranja

Tobi, Deidara, Sasori e Itachi salieron de la habitación destruida y llegaron a la sala, donde estaban los demás mirando la tele.

-¡Un!... y Pein se queja de lo que yo hice, aquí tienen un desorden peor- dijo el rubio mirando las condiciones en las que se encontraba la sala

-Si fueran marionetas seguro serian mas ordenados- pateo una lata de refresco que estaba tirada

-Tobi es un buen chico, y es ordenado-

-Tsk...Es el colmo- dijo Pein entrando a la sala- ¡El colmo completamente!...- suspira- Bien como veo que tratar de mantener la cueva limpia no funciona...- lo rodeo un aura asesina -¡Limpiaremos este lugar!-

-¿Limpiar?- pregunto con inocencia Itachi- ¿Qué cosa es eso?-

-Es cuando la cueva esta bonita- le contesto Kisame –Y no hay basura por todos lados-

-Itachi aun no entiende-

-¿Por qué esta hablando como idiota, un?- miro a Sasori

-Es su forma normal, que te sorprende- le respondió

-¡Ya, ya!- interrumpió el líder demasiado molesto, miro a los demás presentes suspiro y broto desesperadamente sus sienes –Les asignare un deber y lo harán con su compañero de equipo-

-¡Tobi quiere un deber!- miro a Zetsu- ¡El equipo de Tobi va a ganar!-grito emocionado el de la mascara naranja

-Si como sea- respondió el de la hierba

-¿Y bien?- dijo el peliblanco- Cual será nuestro "deber" de cada quien-

-Que no implique desperdicio de dinero- miro a Pein- Estas advertido-

El pelinaranja miro a todos enfocando más su mirada en Hidan y Kakuzu.

-Bien ya que ustedes dos son los mas ansiosos, ustedes empezaran, ¡y no quiero reproches!, ustedes dos se encargaran de quitar las sabanas de cada una de las camas, tenderlas poniéndoles sabanas limpias y después toman todas y cada una de las sabanas sucias para llevárselas a Kisame e Itachi- Los nombrados voltearon a ver al pelinaranja

-Y a nosotros como para que- dijo con sorpresa el peliazul

-Ustedes se van a encargar de lavar la ropa, todas las capas sucias, las sabanas, todo-

-¿¡Ah!?...¿¡Todo!?- grito el pelinegro

-Si, todo- ignoro al de los ojos carmesí y miro ahora a Deidara y Sasori- Ustedes, barrerán y trapearan cada habitación y cada pasillo de la cueva-

-Eso es un fraude, un…nos toco lo peor- hizo puchero

Pein ignoro de igual manera los reclamos del rubio, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Tobi y Zetsu.

-Tobi, Zetsu lavaran los trastes y limpiaran toda la cocina-

-¡Bien Lider-sempai!- grito emocionado Tobi, recibiendo miradas de extrañeza por parte de los demás

-Aja y tu ¿que harás?, ¿¡te quedaras como rey viendo como nos partimos el (censurado) limpiando!?- dijo molesto e peliblanco

-No, yo limpiare donde hacemos la extracción de los bijus- mirada asesina –Bien, es hora de ponerse en acción- dijo sonriente- ¡Galletita al que llegue primero al armario de limpieza!- salió corriendo de la sala

-Me sorprende la idiotez de nuestro líder- dijo la parte blanca de Zetsu -Solo un verdadero retrasado lo seguiría por una galleta- continuo el lado negro

-¡Lider-sempai espere no haga trampa, Tobi quiere esa galletita!- salió corriendo de la sala

-Hecho, ahí tienes al retrasado-dijo Sasori, miro a Deidara- Vamos- camino hacia la puerta

-Danna... ¿También quieres la galleta, un?- dijo burlón recibiendo la mirada asesina de su maestro

-¡Sueña pinocho yo la ganare!- grito Itachi saliendo corriendo de la sala

-Itachi no baka, sueña si cree que Danna la seguirá el jueguito, un- miro al pelirrojo

-¡Uchiha bastardo esa galletita será mía!- grito de repente el Akasuna, quien salió corriendo detrás del pelinegro

-Retiro lo dicho, un- miro a los que quedaban –Ahora solo falta que…-

-¡Esa galleta tiene que ser mía!- gritaron los que quedaban en la sala exceptuando al rubio y saliendo a toda velocidad de la sala

Deidara los miro salir con una gotita en su cabeza.

-Prefiero no opinar, un- salió tranquilamente de la sala

El rubio fue el ultimo en llegar al almacén de limpieza donde Konan guardaba todos sus utensilios para las labores domesticas; al llegar Deidara vio a la mayoría rodeados por un aura depresiva a excepción del tesorero de la organización.

-Adivino, un-

-¡Kakuzu fue el chin…on de la galleta!- dijeron todos en unisonó mientras Kakuzu comía felizmente su galletita.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuara….

Yey! Y muy pronto verán colgado el capitulo 3 OwO ahora que tengo la oportunidad y la inspiración no quiero que se vayan =D jeje aviso ¡HABRA YAOI! Solo que O-O no se que parejas poner nwn se aceptan sugerencias OwO las recibo con gusto y bueno me voy nwn espero de todo corazón que es haya gustado este capitulo y bueno dejen reviews si gustan OwO

Sayo!!


	3. Tendiendo Camas

Hi!!! Lamento la enorme demora ToT pero ya, aquí esta el esperado capitulo 3 Jashin! O-O 22 reviews…ToT cielos que emoción, gracias lectores, gracias por estos bellos reviews enserio que me animan a seguirle OwO seeee, otro asunto, me costo demasiado trabajo hacer la parejas pero ya saben al publico lo que quiera y por mayoría de votos, gano el SasoDei, gomene a los demás que no votaron a favor de ellos nwn pero juro por Jashin-sama que les hago un TobiDei, ItaDei y si me da inspiración un ItaSaso neee?, se los prometo…bien KakuHidan ya era oficial nwn amo la pareja tan bella que hacen ese par así que esa no me la discutan, otra pareja KisaIta nwn no se, me gusta como se ven ellos juntos OwÓ, jeje bueno no los distraigo mas nwn nos vemos al final del capi

Disclaimer: Lo de siempre ¬..¬ Akatsuki no es mio ToT todos los personajes son obra de Kishimoto-sama, alabenlo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 3.- Tendiendo Camas

Pasados unos minutos pueden verse a cada Akatsuki con un instrumento de tortura (limpieza) en sus manos, a excepción del equipo inmortal, quienes solo usarían canastos para la ropa sucia que llegasen a sacar de cada habitación.

-Esto es una porquería, por Jashin por que yo tengo que cargar estas cosas- se quejo el peliblanco

-Por que yo me gane la galleta y tengo algo de inmunidad- contesto el tesorero de la organización

-Tsk...-

-Bien chicos- hablo Pein- Hora de trabajar- suspiro con pesadez y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de extracción de los Bijus

-Kisame vámonos a ese cuartito donde están las lavadoras-

-Eaaa, eaaaa, nada de KisaIta que hay menores presentes- dijo en tono de burla Hidan señalando a Deidara

-¡Oye, un!-

-Estas operado del cerebro si crees que yo hare "eso" con Kisame- tomo la bolsita de Jabón Ace y camino hacia la habitación de lavandería seguido por Kisame quien solo cargo el Suavitel libre enjuague y siguió al pelinegro

-Bien Hidan, vámonos que el tiempo es dinero- dijo Kakuzu comenzando a caminar

-Tsk...¡Oye espera!- grito el peliblanco quien siguió a su compañero

Un rato más tarde, el equipo Inmortal había llegado a su primera habitación, la de Tobi...

-Bien, como es un buen chico supongo que su habitación debe estar ordenada- miro a Kakuzu dándole un canasto

-Yo que se averígualo- tomo el canasto

- Todo yo...carajo- abrió la puerta y…

Ambos se quedaron boqui-abiertos al ver el interior de la habitación, había ropa tirada por todo el piso que sabrá Kami-sama de donde la saco Tobi, un tic en el ojo del Jashinista se hizo presente, mientras que a Kakuzu se la había caído el canasto que hace unos momentos le había dado su compañero.

-¡No mam*s!-

-Vaya Itachi y Kisame si que tendrán trabajo- dijo burlón Kakuzu

-¡Este hijo de toda su madre tiene un asco de cuarto!-

-Modera tu lengua- se adelanto y entro primero a la habitación- ¿Donde se supone que esta la cama?-

-El suelo se supone que es gris ¿no?- dijo siguiendo al mayor

-No se supone, ¡el maldito suelo es gris!...Este cuarto esta peor que el de Timmy Turner cuando no recoge-

-Kakuzu... ¿vez los padrinos mágicos?-

-Mmm...No, solo llegue a ver ese capitulo donde su cuarto esta hecho un asco como el de Tobi- mintió

-Oh, si cuando sale Nega Barbilla de la historieta... ¡ese capitulo esta genial!, mas cuando Timmy desea que salgan todos los barbilla roja de la historieta- carita de fan emocionado

-¿Quién es el que ve los padrinos mágicos?- lo miro burlón

-Tsk...Necesitaremos mas canastos- comenzó a recoger la ropa para evadir la plática

-Evade el tema Jashinista cobarde- quito de poco en poco la ropa que se encontraba amontonada en un rincón- ¿De donde saca toda esta ropa?...-siguió quitando y aventando ropa -¡Encontré la cama!- voltea a donde se supone que debía estar el peliblanco- ¿Hidan?-

-¡Ahhh!-grito el nombrado

-¿¡Dónde demonios estas!?- dijo molesto

-¡Debajo de la ropa que aventaste!-

-Ups...bueno te iba a decir que lo sentía pero la verdad no- comenzó a reírse

Hidan logro salir con vida del montón de ropa que Kakuzu le había echando encima, asesinándolo con la mirada.

-¡Ayúdame imbécil!- le grito

-Bien, bien- dejo de reírse un poco y comenzó a quitar de nuevo la ropa –Oye esta ropa ni sucia esta

-¡Ja! Ok empieza a doblarla-

-Eres un...- suspiro- Juro que un día te matare- comenzó a doblar la ropa que estaba limpia

-Como si de verdad pudieras hacerlo- hizo un puchero y comenzó a meter la ropa sucia a los canastos

Pasada casi una hora ambos lograron, extrañamente, acomodar la ropa de Tobi en el closet y los dos canastos que traían.

-Bien, saca del closet las sabanas limpias Kakuzu- camino hacia la cama y comenzó a quitar las sabanas de la cama de Tobi

El tesorero no dijo nada solo se acerco al closet, para tomar las sabanas limpias, al quitarlas, un billete de veinte pesos cayo a suelo -¡Dinero!- levanto el billete y lo guardo

-Kakuzu... ¡Apúrate a salir del closet!- le grito el peliblanco

-Eso se puede malinterpretar, idiota- cerro el closet, se acerco al Jashinista y le dio un zape –Empieza a tender- le dio la primera sabana

-Tsk...-la tomo y comenzó a acomodarla en la cama

Kakuzu solo miraba el suelo, con desinterés. El peliblanco batallaba con la primera sabana(N/A: la fundita con resorte que va primero :3)

-¡Maldita sabana no se queda donde la dejo!- se quejaba el ojivioleta

-Deja de quejarte – su mirada aun seguía en el suelo, pero en un momento, miro al peliblanco, pero su atención fue llamada especialmente por el trasero del Jashinista

-¡Lo logre!...Maldita sabana ¿no que no?- suspiro- Pásame la otra sabana- no recibió respuesta –¿Kakuzu?- volteo a mirarlo -¡Oye!... ¡ya te abofaste o que!- le grito haciéndolo reaccionar

-Ah,..No, no- le dio la sabana- Me aburres, apúrate-

-Tsk...- comenzó a colocar la segunda sabana

-Por el amor a mi dinero, nunca me había fijado en tal cualidad de este idiota, ¡las tiene bien formaditas!- pensaba Kakuzu

-Bien, esta fue mas fácil- dijo sonriente, sentado en la cama –Con esto terminamos aquí, ahora es problema de la Tinker Bell y Pinocho, sigamos ¿no?-

-Ejem…- salió de sus pensamientos –Si, sigamos – tomo uno de los canastos y salió primero que el peliblanco- Si voy a disfrutar de este panorama en todas las habitaciones alabare a Konan por dejarnos con la limpieza- se decía a si mismo el tesorero quien ya había llegado a la segunda habitación

-¿Por qué Tobi duerme solo?- pregunto con inocencia el peliblanco después de alcanzar al tesorero

-Por que seguro Zetsu amenazo con comérselo.-

-Y si digo que me acosas, ¿me darán una habitación para mi solito?-

-Cállate Hidan o te lo cumplo- abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación

La siguiente habitación era la de Konan, a la cual no le hicieron mucho, pues esta se encontraba en orden, ambos salieron casi de inmediato. Caminaron hacia la siguiente habitación, que era la de Pein, en esta no había mucho tiradero.

-Vaya a mi se me hace que Konan lo obliga a recoger- dijo el peliblanco recogiendo solo una capa que se encontraba tirada

-Eso parece- miro la cama- Bien Hidan, vas con la cama – camino hacia el closet, abriéndolo y sacando sabanas limpias

-Oye eso no es justo, te toca tenderla a ti- protestó

-Nada- volteo a mirarlo asesinamente

-Bien, bien- dijo asustado, quitando las sabanas que la cama tenia –Que bueno que no es mi papa, que si no- dijo en susurro

-Imagina que si lo soy y apúrate-

-Ya voy, me lleva contigo- puso las sabanas sucias en el suelo –Todo quieres que yo haga, nada puedes hacer tu, todo yo todo yo- rezongo tomando la primera sabana y comenzando a ponerla en la cama

Mientras Kakuzu se deleitaba con el panorama.

-Oye- hablo el peliblanco- Por alguna razón me siento observado y acosado- voltea topándose con su compañero quien miraba hacia la ventana de la habitación- Jm-

-¿Qué?- miro al ojivioleta- ¿No puedes ni con una sabana?...Jashinista bueno para nada-

-Eres despreciable- continúo con lo suyo

Y Kakuzu con lo suyo, mirando pervertida y discretamente el trasero de Hidan.

Así iban pasando las habitaciones, una a una, recogían la ropa y al peliblanco le tocaba tender la cama, sintiendo aquella sensación de acoso,..

-Bien ya solo falta nuestra habitación- dijo fastidiado el Jashinista

-Como quiera solo hay ropa tuya tirada, eres un desordenado-

-Ok si soy lo que digas- lo miro- Oye…¿me ayudaras con las camas aunque sea en la nuestra?...digo...Las primeras habitaciones no fueron problema por que solo era una cama, pero ¡Después fueron dos!, estas abusando de mi nobleza-

-Eres una molestia- suspiro con pesadez- Bien te ayudo con las camas esta vez-

-¡Genial!... ¿Ya vez? No eres tan ojete después de todo- sonrío

Llegaron a la habitación, abrieron la puerta y entraron.

-Extraño- dijo Kakuzu

-¿Qué es extraño?- lo miro

-No tienes tu tiradero de ropa como siempre- comenzó a levantar las capas.

-Tsk... – no dijo mas y comenzó a quitar las sabanas sucias de las camas, al terminar las metió a los canastos –Estos si que son súper canastos, les cupo toda la ropa-

-Son anchitos y largos, claro que les cabe toda esa ropa, además Konan me soborno cruelmente para que se los comprara- dijo terminando de meter la ultima capa

-¿Te paso las sabanas limpias?- le sonrió burlón

-¿Crees poder alcanzarlas?-

-¡Oye no estoy enano!- camino molesto hacia el closet –Insolente- levanto la mirada hacia lo mas alto del closet –Jashin, si está alto- pensó, se puso de puntitas y levanto sus manos para intentar alcanzar las sabanas, sin éxito.

Kakuzu se había sentado en la cama, mirando atentamente como el Jashinista hacia su esfuerzo por alcanzar las sabanas, comenzó a reírse al ver que no alcanzaba.

-Hidan…-le llamo

-¡Que!- contesto molesto

-¿Conoces el danonino?-

-Si- lo miro- ¿Por qué?-

-Te comprare muchos danoninos para que crezcas- comenzó a reírse

-¡Hijo de tu...!¡Ahhh!...¡pagaras por eso imbécil!-corrió hacia Kakuzu echándosele encima

-Oye...¡Quítate!- le grito

-Nada, ¡arrepiéntete de lo que dijiste!- se sentó en las caderas del tesorero haciendo un leve puchero

-Quítate o el que se va a arrepentir eres tu- dijo con tranquilidad Kakuzu

El peliblanco sonrío maliciosamente, ignorando la amenaza de su compañero, tomo ambas manos de este apresándolas bajo sus rodillas.

-¿No te vas a arrepentir Kuzu?- lo miro provocativamente, haciendo voz de uke

-No…- contesto secamente

-Bien entonces- tomo la orilla de la mascara de su compañero- En primera, quiero hacer algo que siempre he querido hacer-

-No te atrevas, Hidan-

-Si me atrevo- soltó una risa malvada y de un rápido movimiento bajo la mascara, logrando ver el rostro de Kakuzu, sorprendiéndose y sonrojándose –Jashin- susurro

-¡Hijo de tu madre!...vas a pagar por…- ve el sonrojo del menor

-Es...es…es guapo…¡No, no, no Jashin!- pensaba el Jashinista

-¿Hidan?- le llamo sin recibir respuesta -¡Cabeza de chorlito!- grito

-Ha...¿Que?- reacciono

-Quítate ya- lo miro asesinamente

El peliblanco sin pensarlo dos veces se quito de encima del tesorero, este después de volver a acomodar su mascara como estaba se levanto de la cama y miro al ojivioleta quien estaba algo sonrojado aun.

-Tienes tanta suerte de que no pueda matarte- camino hacia el closet y con facilidad alcanzo las sabanas

-No quiero ver sus ojos, no eso me haría lanzarme hasta el y volver a retirar su mascara para ver su rostro y que mas, lo besaría maldita sea- Pensaba el peliblanco-Ejem…te…te ayudo a tender para terminar rápido- dijo evitando la mirada del mayor

-Como quieras…pero quien te entiende, ¿no que no querías?- camino hacia la cama del peliblanco, la cual se encontraba pegada a la ventana

-Etto…b-bueno es para terminar más rápido- camino hacia la cama del tesorero

-Bien como quieras ya te dije- comenzó a acomodar la primera sabana

-Oye…- le llamo

-Que…- contesto sin dejar lo suyo

-¿Por qué tapas tu cara?- jugueteo con sus dedos índices

-Por que, así me gusta estar, además las costuras de mi rostro se ven mal- contestó

-Pues...yo opino lo contrario- tomo la primera sabana para comenzar a acomodarla en la cama de Kakuzu

-Eres el primero que ve mi rostro- dijo terminando de tender la cama del Jashinista y sentándose en esta –Y mas te vale no decir que la viste o te ira mal-

-No diré nada- sonrío – Todos querrían verte y no, solo yo tendré ese privilegio- pensó, en voz alta

-¿He?- dijo con algo de sorpresa

El peliblanco se quedo en shock, se sonrojo a mas no poder, mala idea pensar en voz alta, bastante mala en este caso.

-N-No- torpemente siguió con su labor -¡No dije nada, ignórame!- dijo nervioso –Siempre me ignoras, hazlo ahora, no te…- callo al sentir como era abrazado por su compañero -¿Kakuzu?-

-Eres un baka y te declaras sin darte cuenta, idiota-

-Declararme...yo jamás dije nada- su nerviosismo aumento

-Si lo hiciste y ni cuenta de diste, ya no lo niegues-

-Esta bien, esta bien si, lo admito, demonios me gustas-

-Hidan eres un baka- dijo burlón

-¿Ha?-

-Ahora si te declaraste, caíste en mi trampa- rió mas y discretamente bajo de nueva cuenta su mascara

-¡Kakuzu!- volteo a mirarlo-¡Eres un…!- fue callado por los labios del pelinegro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuara…

XD aw mátenme por dejarlo aquí, seee es para poner suspenso uwú muahhaha bueno aviso nwn capitulo 4 comienza el KisaIta OwÓ y espero no demorarme mucho con el capitulo ToT ojala la escuela no me atrape neee dejen reviews OwO ya saben que son el animo para esta escritora nwn

Sayo!!

Atte: Dark-Deidi-Miki-chan


	4. Lavando Ropa

Hola a todos los lectores que esten pasando a leer esta historia! Neee XD aquí les traigo el capi 4 OwO, donde la parejita principal es KisaIta como ya lo habia dicho en el capitulo anterior neee XD faltn 10 minutos para las 2 de la mañana, tengo sueño pero aquí ando owo para dejarles el capi a mi lectores fieles que siempre me dejan un review, se lo agradezco de todo corazon nwn ya saben que con eso me animan y mucho bueno no los entretengo =3 los dejo leyendo, nos vemos al final del capi

Disclaimer: Pues lo de siempre, me da weba repetirlo pero lo hago nwn los personajes que actuan en esta disparatada historia son obra de Kishimoto-sama OwO

Capitulo 4.- Lavando Ropa

Día 2…

El día anterior las actividades de algunos miembros de Akatsuki se pospusieron, razón...El equipo inmortal, que tuvo un "ligero" retrasó.

...

En el cuarto de lavado se encontraba Itachi y Kisame, el primero estaba sentado sobre la lavadora, moviendo los pies como niño chiquito sentado en un lugar alto.

-Hakuna matata, una forma de ser- cantaba el pelinegro –Hakuna matata, nada que temer- recibió una mirada de extrañez de parte de su compañero -¿Qué?-

-Itachi por que cantas eso-

-Me gusta la canción, es pegajosa y esta bonita- hizo un leve puchero

El peliazul solo lo miro con cara de "¿WTF?" mientras que el Uchiha solo lo ignoro y siguió su canto.

-Sin preocuparse, es como hay que vivir- canto

-Sigue soñando Uchiha eso nunca pasara- le interrumpió Hidan llegando con un canasto

-Vaya hasta que se dignan a traer la ropa par de anormales- dijo molesto Itachi- Desgraciado inmortal-

-Cállate comadreja- lo asesino con la mirada- Mejor comiencen a lavar que es mucha ropa- sonrió burlón

-Pero solo es un canasto- dijo Kisame

-Faltan estos dos- dijo Kakuzu entrando con dos canastos

-¿De...de donde sacaron tanta ropa?- pregunto asustado Itachi

-Cortesía de Tobi- suspiro con pesadez- Kakuzu casi me mata ahí...Espera yo no puedo morir-

-Imbécil- se burlo el pelinegro

-Tsk...Bueno Kaku vámonos, dejemos que trabajen- camino hacia la puerta

-Kaku- repitió el Uchiha quien comenzó a reírse

Hidan solo se sonrojo un poco, ignoro las burlas del Uchiha y salió del cuarto de lavado seguido de Kakuzu, este cerrando la puerta detrás suyo dejando a Kisame e Itachi solitos dentro del cuarto.

-Bien Itachi bájate de la lavadora- dijo el peliazul dejando su espada recargada en una esquina

-Tsk, tan agusto que estaba- bufo molesto y de un brinco se bajo de la lavadora, miro a Kisame quien solo veía los canastos con suma angustia y con cara de no saber que hacer –Kisame, primero tenemos poner la ropa en el suelo-

-Ajas, y eso para que-

-Bueno...- desvió la mirada un tanto sonrojado- Mi...Mi madre así le hacia-

El peliazul lo miro sorprendido, sonrió con ternura y algo de burla.

-¿Qué?, no toda mi infancia fue tan cruel, digo fui niño y mi mamá me obligaba a ayudarle- su sonrojo aumento

-Que lindo Itachi- rio un poco- Bueno eso nos ayudara a terminar mas rápido anda ven a ayudarme- dijo sacando algo de ropa y tirándola al suelo

Itachi se acerco a donde estaba Kisame y comenzó a hacer lo mismo que su compañero, maldiciendo a Tobi por tener tanta ropa. Pasada una media hora ambos lograron poner toda la ropa en el suelo.

-De donde carajos saca toda esta ropa ese hijo de la fregada- decía molesto el Uchiha

-Yo que se- suspiro de cansancio –Bien Itachi tu que sabes, ¿ahora que hacemos?-

-Si no me equivoco, tenemos que separar la ropa, la blanca puede juntarse con la clara, la mezclilla solo con la mezclilla y la ropa oscura que son las capas, calcetines- miro a Kisame quien se aguantaba la risa- ¿Qué?... de que demonios te ríes-

-No, de nada- no aguantando la risa se soltó a reír

-¡Kisame!- grito molesto

-Esque...- suspiro- quien te viera sabiendo de cómo lavar la ropa- sonrió – Serias una buena esposa, digo esposo-

-¡Nada!- sonrojado y molesto- Se de esto por que...- hizo puchero- Bueno ya te dije por que...- capto lo ultimo que dijo su compañero -¡Oye! ... ¿¡Como que "Esposa"!?-

-Perdón, perdón, error de pronunciación...dije "esposo"-

-Maldito tiburón- siguió con su puchero

-Ya no hagas bilis, vamos a separar la ropa- dijo algo nervioso al sentir el aura asesina de Itachi

-Bien- el pelinegro comenzó a separar la ropa

Paso, otra media hora más Itachi y Kisame había separado la ropa según como el Uchiha había dicho, ahora tenían un buen dilema.

-Itachi- le llamo -¿Cómo funciona esto?- señalo la lavadora

-Yo que se- dijo examinando la lavadora

-¿Cómo que no sabes…no dijiste que de chibi lavabas ropa con tu madre?-

-Si pero la lavadora de mi mami era mas fácil que esta- miro la sonrisa de burla de Kisame- ¡¿Ahora que?!-

-No nada- rio- Así que... ¿esta lavadora es más difícil que la de tu mami?-

-Oye...ya capte tu burla- volvió a sonrojarse- Tsk...- bufo molesto ignorando la sonrisa burlona del peliazul, miro la lavadora –Maldito Kakuzu tuvo que comprar esta lavadora tan difícil-

-Según el, le salió económica-

-Maldito Don Cangrejo seguro esta lavadora es marca Patito- dijo molesto

-Pues no, es marca Easy, la mejorcita que hay en el mercado-

-Kisame, tu como sabes eso-

-A veces me obliga a base de chantajes y amenazas de muerte a que lo acompañe a comprar algunas cosas- dijo con angustia al recordar las amenazas y chantajes

-Como sea... descifremos como funciona esto-

-Oye, ¿y si le preguntamos a Kakuzu o a Pein?-

-No, yo descifrare el secreto de esta cosa- analizando la lavadora –Primero... ¿De donde se prende?- miro al peliazul

-¿Y si apretamos todos lo botoncitos?... digo uno tiene que funcionar-

-Tal vez- comenzó a presionar lo botones pero ninguno funcionaba –Nada-

-Bueno será mejor meter la ropa ¿no?- miro a Itachi

-Pues si, primero la ropa blanca- señalo el montoncito de ropa blanca –Vas Kisame, en lo que sigo buscándole a esta cosa-

-Ya que- camino hacia donde se encontraba la ropa que el Uchiha e había dicho, noto un pequeño detalle, una gotita apareció detrás de su cabeza y miro a su compañero –Oye Ita-

-Espera – presionando los botones- ¿No vez que estoy ocupado?-

-Ita- le volvió a llamar

-Te digo que me esperes-

-Bueno te doy una ayuda, tal vez eso funcione mejor si la enchufas- sonrió mostrándole el cable desconectado

El pelinegro lo miro, una gotita apareció detrás de su cabeza y desvió la mirada algo sonrojado.

-Jm ya lo sabia, solo quería ver si estabas atento-

-Aja- enchufo la lavadora- Lo que digas Ita- sonrió a ver el medio sonrojo de su compañero –Oye... ¿ya averiguaste como se prende?-

-Ejem- miro de nueva cuenta la lavadora en especial un botón –Carajo- dijo molesto y oprimió el botón -¿Cómo no vi el botón de "ON-OFF"?- se pregunto a si mismo en su mente –Bien ya esta prendida, mete la ropa – dijo abriendo la puerta de la lavadora

-A la orden- comenzó a meter a ropa blanca

Una vez terminada su labor, entraron a otro dilema mas.

-Kisame...se supone que esta cosa debe llenarse de agua para poder echarle el jabón pero... ¿como haremos eso?-

El peliazul tomo la bolsita de jabón y la abrió –Haber primero echemos el jabón-

-Bien tiene que existir un botón para que esta cosa empiece a trabajar- le dio una patada a la lavadora – ¡Te maldigo p**o Kakuzu!-

En otro lugar de la cueva.

-Tsk, me zumban los oídos- dijo Kakuzu llevando sus manos hacia sus oídos

-Alguien te la esta rayando, y juro que esta vez no soy yo- dijo burlón Hidan

Regresando al cuarto de lavado.

-Itachi, no seas grosero, debes tener paciencia con estas cosas- había echado casi la mitad del jabón a la ropa que estaba dentro de la lavadora –Ejem, ok ya esta el jabón-

-Apretare un botoncito haber que pasa- presiono uno de los botones y comenzó a funcionar -¡Lo logre!- grito emocionado abrazando al peliazul

-¿Ya vez? , teniendo paciencia lo lograste – sonríe dejándose abrazar

-Cual paciencia, mi inteligencia hizo mas- deshizo el abrazo

-Ok, ok, tu inteligencia fue mayor- dijo sentándose en una de los montoncitos de ropa

Minutos mas tarde, la lavadora había terminado su ciclo de llenado, y había comenzado a lavar, ambos Akatsukis se encontraban distraídos, Itachi recargado en la pared cantando "Untouched" (N/A: =3 no pregunten) mientras que Kisame se dedicaba a escucharlo. Siguieron pasando lo minutos el canto de Itachi había cesado de golpe.

-Ki-Kisame- le llamo nervioso

-¿Ha?- lo miro

-¿Es... Es normal que salga tanta espuma de la puertilla?-

-¿Espuma?- volteo de inmediato hacia la lavadora –No, creo que eso no es normal-

-¿¡Cuánto jabón le pusiste Kisame!?- le grito

-Etto- rio nervioso- Creo que...se me pasó un poquito la mano-

De la lavadora salía demasiada espuma, la cual no tardaría en expandirse hasta llenar el cuarto.

-¡Ahhh!- se acerco corriendo hacia la lavadora intentando cerrar la puerta de esta que se había medio abierto por culpa de la espuma - ¡Como se detiene esto!... ¡Desconéctala Kisame!-

-¡Espera eso trato!- dijo tratando de levantarse -¡Ita, no puedo la espuma me gana!-

-¡La maldita espuma se extendió rápido! – Volteo hacia donde debería estar el peliazul -¿¡Kisame!?- no recibió respuesta -¡Kisame!- la espuma le había llegado hasta la barbilla y después de unos segundos había desaparecido bajo la espuma.

Mientras.

-Tsk, me falta jabón- dijo con fastidio Pein, saliendo del cuarto de extracción de Bijus –Espero que ese par no se lo hayan terminado-

El pelinaranja llego al cuarto de lavado, la puerta se encontraba cerrada, tomo la perilla dispuesto a abrir, pero un grito lo hizo detenerse.

-¡Kyaaa! ... ¡La espuma!- gritaba el Uchiha -¡Kisame!-

-Pero que demonios...- susurro el pelinaranja recargando su oído en la puerta para escuchar mejor

-¡Suiton, Bakusui Shouha!-

-Eso me suena familiar... ¿pero donde lo he oído?- bajo la mirada notando un exceso de agua que salía por debajo de a puerta –Que demo... ¡Itachi, Kisame que hacen ahí adentro!- abrió la puerta, la cual se abrió de golpe dejando salir la espuma y el agua que Kisame acababa de producir con su jutsu.

Adentro del cuarto de lavado el nivel del agua y espuma ya había bajado, Itachi y Kisame estaban completamente empapados, el pelinegro extrañamente se encontraba sobre la lavadora, mientras que Kisame estaba en el suelo

-Cuando dije…has algo para sacarnos de aquí – tosió un poco -Me refería a que hicieras algo inteligente- volvió a toser -¡No asegurar nuestra muerte ahogándonos!- grito molesto

-Lo siento Ita...fue lo único que se me ocurrió- se medio levanto y desconecto la lavadora

-Tsk...Bien, al menos seguimos vivos- se bajo de la lavadora resbalando un poquito

-Cuidado Ita- dijo levantándose –Tienes espuma en el cabello-

-¡Ah!- la quito – Genial espero que no me salga orzuela-

-¡Kisame, Itachi!- grito el pelinaranja parado en la entrada, completamente empapado y con algo de espuma en el cabello -¡Que carajo hicieron!-

-¡Pein!- gritaron asustados ambos akatsukis

-¡Miren nada mas que desastre es este!- los fulmino con la mirada -¡Pagaran por esto!- se acerco peligrosamente a ellos

-¡¡Ahh...noo, soy muy sexy para morir!!- grito histérico Itachi, abrazando al peliazul

-¡Nada..!-dio un paso resbalando y cayendo

-Ya se la partió- dijo Kisame mirando al pelinaranja en el suelo completamente lleno de espuma –¿Sigue vivo Líder?-

-Oye Uchiha- decía Hidan llegando al lugar-olvidamos traerles este canasto... Kakuzu es un baka y lo dejo en...- quedo sin habla al ver el desastre –Jashin...- dijo en susurro-Yo pensé que toda esta agua era por culpa de Ticker Bell y pinocho- comenzó a reírse –Agradezcan que Kakuzu no viene par de idiotas-

-Ustedes dos...- dijo Pein con voz de ultratumba levantándose lentamente -¡Descompusieron la lavadora...!-

Los tres Akatsukis no dijeron mas, comenzaron a reírse.

-¡Que es lo chistoso!- grito molesto el pelinaranja

-Nada, nada- contesto el jashinista riéndose, se acerco a Pein y comenzó a jugar con la espuma que este traía en el cabello

-Esque tu nuevo estilo espumoso nos encanto...- agrego el Uchiha haciendo lo mismo que el peliblanco

-¡Déjense de tonterías!- se alejo molesto –Ustedes dos – señalo a Itachi y Kisame- ¡Por haber descompuesto la lavadora tendrán que lavar toda la ropa a mano!- miro al ojivioleta –Y tu...-

-Yo ya me voy- salio corriendo del lugar

-¡Ahhhh! – salio del cuarto

-Bien Ita tenemos que... que... O-Oye que haces- dijo nervioso el peliazul al ver a Itachi quitarse la capa

-¿Qué?, la capa se pega a mi cuerpecito y eso no me gusta-

-P-Pero igual la otra ropa se te pega- desvío la mirada algo sonrojado

-Si, pero igual me voy a mojar mas- miro a su compañero –Oye, ¿por que estas rojito?- se acerco a el

-¿Rojito?- noto su cercanía, poniéndose mas nervioso –N-No yo no-

-Deberías quitarte la capa, solo te hace peso y eso es incomodo…- se acerco mas- ¿O no te incomoda la capa?- lo abraza

-La...La verdad no- río nervioso

-O ya se, ¿necesitas ayuda para quitarla?- jugueteo con la capa del peliazul sonriendo maliciosamente

-N-No Ita- trago saliva sonrojándose mas- P-Puedo...quitarla solito-

-Vale- mantuvo su sonrisa, siguió jugando con el cierre de la capa de Kisame –Igual me gustaría, ayudarte- comenzó a bajar el cierre de la capa

-I-Ita- le llamo nervioso, enfoco mas su mirada en el cuerpo del pelinegro, que gracias a lo mojada que se encontraba su ropa podía notarse a la perfección el cuerpo bien formado del Uchiha; volvió a traga saliva, correspondiendo después de rato al abrazo

-Vaya Kisame, reaccionas lento- sonrío burlón, una de sus manos paso al rostro del peliazul, acariciando su mejilla –Eres un baka-

-Y así me quieres- sonrío con malicia

-Je, adivino- se acerco al rostro del peliazul proporcionándole un dulce y casto beso en los labios- ¿Quieres jugar con la espuma?-

-Ok, Ita- sonrío abiertamente

Continuara...

Bien XD Itachi y Kisame ya se endrogaron con Kakuzu pero neee ya veremos que pasa n_n algo les aseguro esperen un capi titulado "lavando ropa – a mano" OwÓ claro por que estos ninios todavía no terminan su labor :3, siento haber hecho a Itachi como un uke coqueto pero me gusto X3 jeje...O-O aw si lo olvidaba nwn capitulo 5, "Barriendo y Trapeando", ajas, ajas OwÓ aquí si habra SasoDei al 100% chicos XD no me maten ni hagan huelga OwO prometo traercelos lo mas pronto posible termine la escuela ahora si no hay impedimento uwú neee bueno dejen reviews si les gusto la historia owo ya saben ustedes me inspiran y me animan a seguir nwn.

Sayo!


	5. Barriendo y Trapeando

Hola Hola a todos!! , seeee sigo viva XD haha T3T perdonen la tardanza neee la escuela estuvo cruel esta vez y no pude inspirarme pero como ven aquí les dejo el muy esperado capitulo SasoDei nwn, ame al Sasori Pervert XD haha bien los dejo leer y nos vemos al final del capi.

Nota: Cualquier parecido a mi fic "Vudu" es mera coincidencia XD y si que lo es

Disclaimer: Naruto es de Kishimoto alabenlo, aunque este sea un bastardo que mata a todos los personajes buenos de la serie u-ú

Capitulo 5.- "Barriendo y Trapeando"

Día 3...

El equipo artístico se encontraba en el pasillo, frente a la habitación de Tobi.

-Todo es tu culpa mocoso insolente- le regañaba el pelirrojo

-No es cierto Danna, yo te dije que ya no había aromatizante y tu dijiste "bien vamos por uno", un...- hizo un puchero

-Sí pero, ¡No teníamos que ir hasta Suna a comprar el maldito aromatizante!- le grito molesto -¡Iwa estaba más cerca!-

-Lo sé pero- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices- Me da pena regresar ahí, un-

-Si claro, ¿acaso crees que a mí me gusta ir a mi maldita aldea?- se cruzo de brazos mirando molesto al rubio

-Está bien, está bien, un- carita de perrito suplicante- Ya no me regañes-

-Bien- suspiro para calmarse- De todas maneras te castigare por eso- mirada maliciosa

El rubio le miro con extrañeza, alejándose un poco del pelirrojo, este solo bufo molesto.

-Tsk, bien como sea- tomo, los instrumentos que habían tomado del armario de limpieza

-Oye, oye Danna, un- le llamo

-¿Mmm?- volteo a mirarlo

-¿Esas son marionetas tuyas?-

-¿Marionetas mías?- volteo hacia todas direcciones en busca de las marionetas que el rubio había mencionado -¿Dónde?-

El rubio se soltó a reír a lo cual recibió una mirada fulminante y asesina por parte del marionetista.

-Las...tienes en tus manos, un- continuo riendo

-¿En mis manos?- miro sus manos y un aura asesina lo rodeo -¡Estos...son la escoba y el trapeador! ... ¡No son marionetas mías!-

-Ok, ok ya- suspiro para controlar su risa

-Eres detestable- suspiro –Bien escoge, barres o trapeas-

-¿Qué es más fácil?- hablo mirando la escoba y el trapeador

-Trapear – contesto el pelirrojo

-Bien- tomo el trapeador

-Comencemos...Etto...-

-Danna...No me digas que no sabes usar la escoba, un- pregunto el rubio

-Claro que se usar la escoba – hablo serio –El dilema...no sé por dónde empezar-

-Piénsale, un- tomo la cubeta que estaba a un costado del pelirrojo – Yo iré a llenar esto- sonrió y se fue

Sasori suspiro con pesadez, miro la escoba con fastidio y se dispuso a barrer una pequeña parte del pasillo que se encontraba frente a la habitación de Tobi, terminando esto se acerco a la puerta de la habitación del enmascarado pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Por experiencia propia te recomiendo no entrar a esa habitación-

-¿Ha?- volteo mirando a Hidan -¿Por qué no?- pregunto

-Por que en esa habitación nunca se sabe que te va a salir, Kakuzu y yo de milagro salimos vivos de ahí- dijo a lo cual el pelirrojo levanto una ceja mirándolo con seriedad

-Hidan- hablo- Tu y Kakuzu...no pueden morir- le explicaba como si el albino fuese un niño de tres años

-Cierto – se quedo pensando- Bueno fue un gusto conocerte Pinocho- sonrió abiertamente

-Tsk- le ignoro y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Tobi dispuesto a entrar

-Como veo le dejaste a la rubia trapear ¿he?-

-El escogió trapear- lo miro de reojo

-Y ya te pudiste a imaginar – sonrió burlón – ¿A Deidara con ropa sexy de mucama y todo mojado por el agua del trapeador?-

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del de Suna, no lo había pensado de esa manera y estaba imaginado al rubio como lo había descrito el peliblanco.

-¿Verdad que no se te había pasado eso por la mente?- pregunto burlón el Jashinista

El ojimiel volteo de inmediato a ver al albino, un tic en su ojo estaba presente y se veía algo nervioso.

-Eres un desgraciado Hidan- hablo -¡No me lo había imaginado así y por tu culpa ya no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza!- se acerco furioso al inmortal

-No espérate, tranquilo – decía aun con su sonrisa burlona

-¡Te voy a matar!- le grito el pelirrojo

-Eres un pedófilo pervertido- le dijo aun con burla

-¡Calla!- se acerco más al peliblanco, a punto de golpearlo

-¿Sasori-no-Danna?- le llamo el rubio que venía cargando la cubeta con agua

El pelirrojo volteo de inmediato a ver al rubio, sonrojándose por completo.

"Pensamientos pervertidos de Sasori"

Deidara estaba vestido con el típico trajecito de mucama negro; la faldita le llegaba algo arriba de las rodillas, el mandilito blanco, zapatillas un poco altas y en la cabeza tenia la típica cofia blanca.

-¿Sasori-no-Danna?- le llamo el rubio con el tono de voz más uke que podía

"Fuera de los pensamientos pervertidos de Sasori"

-¡Danna reacciona!- gritaba el rubio zangoloteando a su Danna

-Es mi imaginación o esta rojo- dijo con tranquilidad el peliblanco

El pelirrojo sonrió pervertido, estirando un poco ambas manos, el rubio y el peliblanco se dedicaban a verlo.

-Tocar- decía perdidamente el ojimiel

-Oye Dei, Pinocho está siendo malo, tu eres su hada azul has que se comporte- hablo burlón el ojivioleta

-¿Su hada azul?- pregunto y después captando el mensaje lo miro molesto -¡Idiota!-

El albino comenzó a reírse –Esta bien entonces, bésalo y desencántalo- sonrió y comenzó a irse

-¿Besarlo?- miro al Jashinista que se marchaba y después miro al pelirrojo que ya había reaccionado de su traumatismo pervertido

-Suéltame Dei- hablo con seriedad el Akasuna quien cubría su nariz y boca con la manga de la capa

-¡Danna reaccionaste!- grito emocionado -¿Qué te paso, un?-

-Nada importante- contesto con indiferencia alejándose del rubio y tomando la escoba –Trapea el pasillo- le indico donde ya había barrido –Ba-Barreré el cuarto de Tobi- Dijo nervioso entrando a la habitación

- Ok- lo miro con extrañeza y comenzó a hacer lo suyo

Mientras dentro de la habitación el pelirrojo trataba de tranquilizarse, limpio rápidamente con la manga de su capa el pequeño hilito de sangre que había salido de su nariz a causa de la perversión de imaginarse a su pupilo en aquellas condiciones.

-Desgraciado uke- suspiro y comenzó a barrer dentro de la habitación de Tobi, mientras barría noto algo que parecía ser una foto bajo la cama – ¿Esque ni sus fotos sabe guardar bien?- se agacho un poco para levantar la foto, la miro y de inmediato su rostro mostraba enojo -¡Deidara!- grito

El Rubio dejo lo suyo y se asomo por la puerta con algo de miedo.

-Etto...m-mande Danna- dijo nervioso

-Me quieres informar- disimulo un poco su enojo -¡¿Quien te dio permiso d tomarte fotos con Tobi?!- lo miro cabreado y le mostro la foto

-¡Ahh!, espérate, tranquilo Danna- miro la foto- Oye pero si solo me está abrazando, un-

-¡Nada!- le siguió gritando -¿Quién te dio permiso de tomarte fotos con ese anormal?- volvió a preguntarle

-Esque Danna, me tomo por sorpresa, yo no quería enserio, además tu y yo nos hemos tomado mas fotos, un- capto – ¿Oye estas celoso?-

-¿¡He!?- se sonrojo y le dio la espalda –No, no estoy celoso-

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en el rostro del ojiazul – Bien, seguiré con lo mío, Danna celosito- regreso a lo suyo

Dentro...el pelirrojo trataba de calmarse, sabía perfectamente que si estaba celoso, pero siempre le costaba admitirlo y más frente a Deidara que bien sabia, le haría burla de solo saber que el de Suna no soporta que se acerquen a su alumno.

Mientras afuera, el de Iwa había terminado de trapear la pequeña parte que su Danna le había dicho, se encontraba recargado en la pared, esperando a que Sasori saliera. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, recordando el arranque de celos que había tenido su maestro, sonrió.

-Ese Danna, no me engaña estaba celoso- cerro los ojos – Celoso por un abrazo que me dio Tobi- se quedo pensando- Nee, eso quiere decir que...-

-¡Deidara!- le grito el pelirrojo

-No creo- tomo el trapeador- Eso es imposible- entro a la habitación -¿Terminaste Danna?-

-Si- salió con la escoba y el recogedor, este con algo de basura

-Bueno-

-¡Ahh!- se escucho el grito del ojimiel acompañado del sonido de agua

-¿Danna?- salió de la habitación encontrándose al nombrado, en el suelo y la cubeta que el rubio estaba utilizando para mojar el trapeador, tirada -¡¿Qué te paso, un?!- pregunto preocupado

-Tsk... Maldito mocoso- le regañaba mientras trataba de levantarse – ¡¿Por qué dejas la cubeta a medio pasillo?!- le grito

-Etto...- rio nervioso- Perdona, olvide orillarla, un- se acerco para ayudar al pelirrojo, tomando su mano – Ya te mojaste Danna-

-¿Enserio?- pregunto con sarcasmo –No me había dado cuenta- le asesino con la mirada

El rubio rio un poco con nerviosismo y se acerco un poco más al de Suna- Perdona Danna, no fue mi intención, un-

-Bien- suspiro con pesadez-Sigamos para terminar rápido- se puso de pie y lo miro –Después platicaremos sobre tu castigo por esto-

-Etto...ok- sonrió abiertamente y se apresuro a recoger la cubeta que su maestro había tirado-Tendré que llenarla de nuevo, un...No tardo- se fue

El pelirrojo lo miro irse mientras bajaba un poco el cierre de su capa, bajo la mirada hacia el desastre que se había ocasionado en el suelo.

-Bueno, al menos no está como el desastre que hicieron Itachi y Kisame- volvió a suspirar, tomando el trapeador que el rubio había dejado tirado y se dispuso a limpiar el desastre ocurrido

Pasados unos minutos Sasori ya había secado un poco el agua derramada, se sentó en el suelo recargándose en la pared del pasillo.

-Solo espero no tarde, sabe que odio esperar- dijo para sí cerrando sus ojos

Comenzaba a relajarse un poco hasta que el sonido de una persecución lo puso alerta, abrió sus ojos y miro hacia ambos lados del pasillo, sin embargo no venia nadie.

-Extraño- ignoro esto y volvió a su relajación-Ese Deidara, ya me hizo esperar demasiado- dijo en susurro

-¡Kyaaa, Danna!- se escucho el grito del rubio

El pelirrojo volvió a abrir sus ojos notando a Deidara quien venía corriendo por el pasillo cargando dos cubetas llenas con agua, y detrás suyo venia Itachi.

-¡Danna, Itachi quiere golpearme, un!- corría

-¡Sera mejor que te detengas de una maldita vez desgraciado afeminado!- le gritaba furioso el Uchiha

El instinto de peligro del ojimiel se activo, bajo su mirada hacia el suelo recién trapeado y después volvió a mirar a los participantes de la persecución, Deidara iba a resbalar.

-¡Deidara detente!- grito el pelirrojo, siendo ya demasiado tarde

En el pasillo solo se escucho el grito del rubio acompañado del sonido del agua siendo derramada. El silencio reino por unos momentos en el lugar para después ser roto por la risa de burla y venganza del Uchiha, quien había alcanzado a frenar a tiempo, miraba la escena que se había formado en el pasillo. Sasori aun sentado en el suelo con una de las cubetas en su cabeza, completamente mojado, por otra parte Deidara tirado boca arriba, con la otra cubeta en su cabeza, e igual de mojado que el pelirrojo.

-¡Bien, esa es suficiente venganza para mí!- dijo aun riéndose Itachi, quien después se retiro sin parar de reír

-Itae- se quejo el ojiazul

-Deidara...- le llamo el pelirrojo

-M-Mande Danna- respondió

-Definitivamente vas a pagar por esto- le dijo con tranquilidad, se quito la cubeta de la cabeza -¿Puedes decirme…?- hizo una pausa -¿¡Qué carajo le hiciste al Uchiha bastardo!?-le grito pero quedo completamente helado al ver a su pupilo

Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y su imaginación comenzó de nuevo a funcionar.

"Pensamientos pervertidos de Sasori"

El rubio se encontraba aun vertido con su trajecito de sexy mucama, ya había retirado la cubeta de su cabeza. El pelirrojo mirada atentamente como la ropa se pegaba al cuerpo de su alumno.

-Gomen ne, Danna, un- decía el rubio con voz de uke, haciendo un pequeño puchero y colocando su dedo índice en sus labios de forma inocente.

"Fuera de los pensamientos pervertidos de Sasori"

-¡Danna!- gritaba el rubio zangoloteando a su maestro quien mostraba cara de pervertido, sonriendo tontamente – ¡Reacciona, un!-

Convirtió aquella sonrisa de pervertido a una seria -¡No me zarandees!- le grito

El rubio se detuvo y lo miro extrañado –Estas raro, un-

-No es verdad, yo estoy bien- dijo poniéndose de pie –Y sigamos para terminar más rápido con esta tontería ¿quieres?- levanto el trapeador comenzando a secar el agua que se había derramado por culpa de aquella persecución

-Está bien Danna- suspiro –Amargado, un- dijo levantando las cubetas, alzo la mirada topándose con la de su maestro quien lo veía furioso –Etto- rio nervioso

-No hables y trabaja- volvió a lo suyo

-H-Hai, un- se adentro a la habitación de Tobi lo más rápido posible

Así pasaron las horas en las que el equipo artístico estuvo haciendo su deber, con un poco de silencio, algo incomodo para el rubio. Había llegado por fin a su propia habitación.

-Bien, casi terminamos, un- sonrió satisfactoriamente, no recibió respuesta –Oye Danna has estado muy callado ¿te pasa algo?- se acerco al pelirrojo

-No tengo nada, no te preocupes- entro a la habitación

-Si como no y Kakuzu es un ser con un alma buena que donara todo su dinero a obras de caridad, un- rio divertido ante su comentario pero de inmediato sintió peligro

- ¡Deidara!- le grito el ojimiel

-Etto... ¡Voy por agua!- se hecho a correr

-¡Maldito mocoso sin vergüenza!- le grito y suspiro para tratar de calmarse –Que manera es esa de hablarle a su maestro, tsk- comenzaba a barrer cuando noto algo bajo la cama del rubio -¿Qué es esto?- se agacho y tomo aquel objeto; se sonrojo –Etto, ¿por qué Deidara tiene esto aquí?- miraba con extrañeza un pequeño muñequito pelirrojo hecho de fieltro, el cual tenia capita de Akatsuki y dos botones por ojitos –Me hizo muñequito, ok esto da mucho que pensar- cerro los ojos y respiro profundo alejando los pensamientos pervertidos que estaban a punto de llegar, sin éxito -¡Ah carajo no pude!- dejo el muñeco y limpio con su manga el hilito de sangre que recién había salido de su nariz

-¡Volví!- grito el rubio asomándose por la puerta

-¡Ahh!- se puso de inmediato de pie mirando a su alumno -¡Por qué gritas!-

-N-Nada mas...Etto, Danna pareces tomate, un- sonrió –Te dio pena o estás enfermo-

-Ninguna de las dos – le dio la espalda fingiendo seguir con lo suyo

-A claro, lo que digas- siguió con lo suyo

-Sasori, tienes que calmarte, no hace nada con ese muñequito solo lo tiene ahí...pero ¡para que lo tiene!- pensaba mientras barría – ¡Ah rayos, tengo que saber para que tiene ese muñequito mío!- se encontraba distraído

-¡Danna cuidado con la...!- el pelirrojo choco con la puerta, cayendo de sentón –Puerta-

-Tsk- se quejo sobando su retaguardia y su nariz lastimada

-Definitivamente la limpieza no es lo tuyo, un- le sonrió al ojimiel mientras se hincaba quedando a su altura

-Aciertas- le miro con seriedad- Oye Dei...-

-¿Un?-

-Quieres decirme, informarme y comunicarme...por que tienes...- el rubio lo interrumpió

-¡Lo encontraste!- grito alarmado alejándose de su maestro

-Si, lo encontré, ¿¡Por que lo tienes!?-

-Etto...Etto- comenzaba a ponerse nervioso –Yo, me...me lo encontré y como se parece a ti, un- jugueteaba nervioso con sus dedos índices –Me pareció tierno y lo tome- lo miro sonrojado -¡Pero no hago perversiones con él!-

-Si como no, e Itachi es el más sonriente de todos- se cruzo de brazos

-¡No hago nada malo con ese muñequito, enserio, un!-

-Dame una sola razón para creer que no haces- se sonrojo –Cosas con el muñequito-

-Por que...por qué, un- desvió la mirada

-¡Por qué!- grito ya molesto

-Por que para que hacerlo si tengo al real- su sonrojo aumento seguía sin mirarlo

-Eso no...- se quedo callado -¿Qué?, osea que tu-

-¡No preguntes!- trato de levantarse pero el pelirrojo lo tomo de la capa impidiéndoselo -¡Ahh!-

-¡Ahora me contestas!- se le hecho encima, tirando por completo al rubio y quedando el sobre este sujetándole ambas manos para evitarle escapar

-¡Suelta, suelta!- gritaba desesperado el ojiazul

-Silencio- le miraba con seriedad, alzo una ceja -¿Te gusto?- sonrió con malicia acercándose al rostro de su alumno

-¿¡Nani!?- se sonrojo aun mas al sentir la cercanía del rostro de su Danna

-Contesta, no me gusta esperar y bien que lo sabes-

-Pues...Etto, yo- mordió su labio inferior, poniéndose nervioso al ver los ojos del marionetista –S-si, un-

-Que perfecto, ¿Vez como no te costaba nada decirlo?- mantuvo su sonrisa maliciosa y sin más rodeo beso en los labios al rubio

Este gustoso correspondió al beso rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del pelirrojo, quien comenzaba a hacer más profundo el beso. Se separaron después de unos segundos por falta de aire.

-Danna yo...- dijo el rubio pero fue callado por su Danna

-Dei, ¿has considerado vestirte de mucama sexy?- su sonrisa pervertida se hizo presente de nuevo

-¿Wtf?... ¿A qué viene eso, un?- lo miro con extrañeza

-No preguntes- desvió la mirada

-¡Por que se te ocurrió eso!- se sonrojo de nuevo

-Ya ves, mi imaginación hace maravillas-

-¡Esas son locuras, como me…!- y antes de terminar el berrinche fue callado por un beso de su Danna

–Cúmplele ese capricho a tu maestro- dijo después de deshacer el beso y tomándolo de la barbilla –Te verías bien vestido así-

-Etto...eres un pervertido ¿sabias?- hizo un leve puchero

-Si lo sé y tú tienes la culpa-

Y antes de que el rubio rezongara el de Suna volvió a besarlo con la misma o más intensidad que antes.

-¿Y…el que hacer, un?- dijo el rubio entre jadeos

-Al carajo con eso, estamos en otro asunto- prosiguió con su labor, besar el cuello de su alumno.

Continuara...

Sep hasta aquí lo dejo nwn espero les haya gustado y si no ps ni modo ya saben que recibo cualquier tipo de review de apoyo y constructivo, mentadas de madre las regreso :3 están advertidos. Agradezco mucho todos sus reviews realmente me inspiran a seguir con este loco fic TwT y espero no tardar mucho con la continuación de este bello fic nwn.

Próximo capitulo: Limpiando el salón de Extracción X3 protagonizado por Pein haha

Sayo!

Atte:

Dark-Deidi-Miki-chan


End file.
